Diego's Dilemma
by DanielJackson56
Summary: In this New World Zorro story, Diego decides that it's time to tell Victoria that he is Zorro. Will she believe him? And what about DeSoto? Will he find out too? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Diego's Dilemma

Nancy J. Smith

Part 1

* * *

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story, except for Valentino Vargas and Pedro Pico, belong to the New World Zorro Productions. Valentino Vargas and Pedro Pico, are characters from a Johnston McCulley story, from the latest book, [Blatant Plug] "Johnston McCulley's Zorro The Master's Edition, Volume One." The characterizations of Pico and Vargas, are from my imagination however, but the names of the characters, belong to McCulley.

Author's Note: Here is another one of my Zorro stories I wrote several years ago. I decided to get my Zorro stories out of "storage" and revise them a bit. Many years ago, I used to have them posted on a website that I had made with the long-time deceased Geocities. When they closed their site, I immediately downloaded my stories and saved them on one of my storage drives. Thank goodness I did. Our old computer finally died, and we had to buy a new one. So I was glad that I had saved them to my Seagate storage drives along with my documents, videos, etc. that were saved on my old hard drive. Thankfully I had transferred all that to my storage drives, and they were all saved. :-) Anyway, about this story. I was inspired to write this story after watching one of my Zorro episodes called "Silk Purses, and Sow's Ears" and after reading a fanfiction story called, "Little Cupid" written by a NW Zorro fanfiction writer. Not sure if this person has any stories on Fan , but if you find this story, let me know. My story takes a different twist than this episode and Little Cupid. But I am grateful to that author and that Zorro episode, for giving me the inspiration to write my story. The episode, "Silk Purses.." is also where I got the idea for Diego riding that black mare to town. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this story.

* * *

Diego tossed and turned all night. It was another one of those restless nights he had been having. All week long, he had been wrestling with the decision to tell Victoria, that he was Zorro. How could he tell her that he was the one whom she really loved, instead of this masked hero who had suddenly come into her life, and stolen her heart. A masked hero whom he had created.

For that matter, who was he anyway? Was he Don Diego de la Vega, the son of Don Alejandro de la Vega, the wealthy and respected caballero, or was he the infamous Zorro, righting wrongs, and fighting oppression and tyranny, who stole intimate fleeting moments, with the woman he loved. Sometimes he often wondered about the answer to that question. It was a question that seemed to plague him, and rob him of a restful sleep. Tonight was one of those nights.

It was the same dream that he had been having for several nights now. He had just rescued Victoria from some bandits who were chasing her in her wagon, as she was taking her money for the tavern to the bank. The wagon had overturned, and he had carried her to the cave for safety. But this dream was different. He could see himself kneeling before her and listening to her telling him to let her see the real man behind the mask. As he lifted his hands to remove the mask, to his horror, the mask would not come off. It was as if it had become a part of his face.

Diego suddenly sat up in bed, his heart pounding, his breathing heavy, and beads of sweat forming on his face. Even his nightshirt clung to his skin, as he felt the sweat run down his back. He reached up and wiped the sweat from his face. He flung the covers aside, and sat on the side of his bed. Shaking his head, he ran his fingers through his coal black hair, and heaved a weary sigh. 'Have I been Zorro so long, that Diego de la Vega, no longer exists?' he whispered out loud to himself. "I may be Zorro, but I'm also Diego de la Vega!" he said striking his fist on his knee, as he gritted his teeth. "I'm going to show Victoria that I'm the one she really loves! I'll show her that Diego de la Vega, is really Zorro, and maybe father too!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next morning as Diego walked into the dinning room, Alejandro sat his china coffee cup down on the saucer, and looked at Diego with concern. The look on his son's face gave him good reason. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders which at the moment, could have been true considering his present condition. Diego slowly walked over to the table, and sat down. He leaned back in his chair, and managed a half smile.

"Good morning, father," he said, trying to sound cheerful. "How are you, this morning?"

"Good morning, Diego. I'm fine. However, I'm not so sure about you," his father replied with a discerning look.

Diego leaned forward, picked up the china coffee pot, and poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a small heap of sugar, and sprinkled half of it into his coffee, then slowly stirred it with his coffee spoon. He looked at his father curious. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You don't look well, Diego," remarked Alejandro worried.

Diego took a drink of his coffee, and sat his cup down on the saucer. He quietly sighed, then looked at his father. "I didn't get much sleep last night," he replied in a weary tone.

"What troubles you son? Is there something that you would like to talk about?" his father asked, concerned.

Diego shook his head. "I'm all right, father. I've just had a lot on my mind lately," he replied, as he managed a brief smile.

At that moment, Maria walked in the room with their breakfast on a sliver serving tray. She placed before Diego, a warm bowl of oatmeal, a small pitcher of cream, and some sugar and cinnamon on the side. She also placed on the table, a small plate of toast, and some butter and honey on the side. For Alejandro, she gave him his usual chicken tortilla, and a bowl of fruit. She sat a large pitcher of juice and some glasses on the table for both of them. When she had finished serving them, she looked at them and smiled.

"Is there anything else, Señores?" she asked.

Diego shook his head. "No, ¡gracias! Maria. It looks delicious," he remarked, and smiled.

"¡Gracias! Don Diego. Now I want you to eat all your breakfast, Señor. You haven't been eating well, lately. A young caballero like you, needs to eat a decent meal to keep up your strength," the older woman stated in a stern tone.

Diego chuckled, and shook his head. "I promise I'll eat everything, Maria. Don't worry," he replied, and smiled.

Maria looked at Alejandro, as she motioned to Diego. "You make sure he does Don Alejandro," she briefly admonished.

Alejandro nodded. "I will, Maria. ¡Gracias! That will be all," he replied and smiled.

Maria smiled, and slightly bowed. "De nada. Enjoy your breakfast." She turned, then walked back to the kitchen.

Diego sighed, and shook his head. "Sometimes she still treats me like I'm twelve years old," he remarked and smiled.

Alejandro nodded, and looked at Diego with compassion. "Be patient with her Diego. After all, she's been with us ever since you were just a little boy. She worries about you, and cares about you, just as much as I do," he replied.

Diego sighed, and looked at his father with affection. "I know. Thank you father. I appreciate your care, and concern, and Maria's as well," he replied in an amiable tone.

Alejandro smiled. "Diego, you're my son, and I love you. Why wouldn't I be concerned and care about you?" he asked in a fatherly tone.

Diego nodded. "I love you too, father," he replied sincere. He briefly glanced around the room, and noticed Felipe's absence. "Father, where's Felipe?" he asked curious.

"Oh, Maria needed some fresh eggs, and sent him to go collect some from the chicken house," replied Alejandro. He took a bite of his tortilla, then wiped his mouth.

Diego nodded. He prepared his oatmeal, and then began eating, his breakfast.

They quietly ate their breakfast, and when they had finished, Felipe walked into the dinning room, and smiled, as his two patrons, and benefactors rose from the table. Diego looked at him, and smiled.

"Buenos dias, Felipe. Did you get Maria, plenty of eggs?" he asked.

Felipe nodded, and smiled.

"Bueno!" replied Diego. "By the way Felipe, I'm going to town. If father doesn't have any plans for you, you can go with me," he remarked.

Alejandro put a kind hand on Felipe's shoulder. "Well actually Diego, Felipe is going with me," he informed his son.

Diego looked surprised. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Don Esteban just bought a new herd of cattle, and wanted to show me. He even offered to let me buy one his bulls if I liked what I saw. I wanted Felipe to go with me, in case I decided to buy one. I thought he could help me bring it home," stated Alejandro.

Diego nodded.. "Bueno," he smiled, looking at Felipe. "You'll probably enjoy that more than going to town with me. Just make sure that Don Esteban gives father a decent price on his bull," he briefly chuckled.

Alejandro shook his head. "Don't worry, Diego. I think I can handle Don Esteban," he assured his son. "By the way Diego, maybe when we get back, you and I can have that talk," he added, putting his hand on Diego's arm.

Diego nodded. "Maybe," he replied. "Be careful you two," he added.

Alejandro nodded. "We will," he replied.

Diego grabbed his coat, and followed his father and Felipe out the door. They walked to the stables, and helped Miguel saddle the horses. Instead of saddling his palomino mare he normally rode, a bit of humor flowed through Diego, as he walked over to the black mare in the stall next to his horse. He looked over at Miguel, and smiled. "Miguel, I'm going to ride Angel to town instead," he informed, as he took the bridle, and halter off the rack.

"Sì, Señor," replied Miguel. Miguel finished helping Alejandro, saddle his mare Dulcinea, while Felipe saddled his pinto pony.

Diego adjusted all the straps on her bridle and halter, then led Angel out of the stable, and tied the reins to a hitching ring while he groomed her. He had chosen the right name for this horse, for she was as gentle as a kitten, and was as light on her feet, as if you were riding on the back of an angel. Riding Angel was like flying through the air. She was also as black as Toronado, and was just as independent. Just like another dark- haired female I know. He smiled at that thought. He had hoped that one day, he would breed Toronado with Angel, and maybe even raise another little Toronado. But that was in the future. For now, he just wanted to give Angel a little recognition. Aside from the obvious difference between Toronado and Angel, the mare had a white star on her forehead that was covered by her forelock.

After he finished grooming her, he carefully placed the saddle on her back, and made sure all the straps were fastened and the saddle was firmly in place. "All ready girl?" he asked, patting her neck.

Angel gave a small nicker.

Diego unhitched her, then threw the reins over her head. He quickly mounted, then trotted her out of the paddock. He said good-bye to Felipe, and his father, then rode to the pueblo.

* * *

End of part 1


	2. Diego's Dilemma Part 2

Diego's Dilemma Part 2

* * *

Angle's coat glistened in the sunlight, as she and Diego rode to the pueblo. Diego wondered if he should have dressed as Zorro just for fun but quickly dismissed the idea, knowing what a commotion that would cause, and knowing DeSoto's hatred for Zorro, and the jeopardy it would place on others. Seeing him ride this black horse into town, would turn enough heads as it was.

As Diego rode through the pueblo gates, he got the results he expected. Several mouths gaped open, as people stared in amazement when they saw Diego sitting astride this beautiful black horse they thought was Toronado. However, once they realized that he was riding a mare, and not a stallion, Diego noticed a few embarrassed looks, as they shook their heads and chuckled, then went on about their business. Diego chuckled to himself.

"We had them going there for minute, didn't we girl." He patted her on the neck, and smiled.

As he rode past the cuartel however, Angel's appearance was not dismissed so easily. Private Sanchez took one quick look at Angel, and immediately sounded the alarm for Zorro. He dashed into DeSoto's office, and instantly accused Diego of being Zorro.

"What?! Have you lost your marbles, Private Sanchez?" DeSoto bellowed.

"But mi Alcalde, Don Diego is riding into town on Toronado. He must be Zorro!" Sanchez stated emphatically, standing at attention.

DeSoto looked at Sanchez, and stroked his beard. "All right Sanchez. Let's just see if you're right," he decided. He grabbed his sword, then followed Sanchez out the door.

As Diego reined in Angel in front of the tavern and dismounted, he was quickly surrounded by lancers pointing their muskets at him, and looking very angry. He looked around and saw DeSoto and Sanchez walking toward him. Victoria rushed out of the tavern, followed by her patrons who were inside, and looked at Diego in shock and amazement. Diego casually tethered his horse to the hitching post, then looked at DeSoto with a calm expression.

"What's going on, Alcalde? What's with all the lancers and their guns? Have I done something wrong?" he asked with concern.

DeSoto glared at Diego. "You tell me! You're rather calm, for someone who is about to be under arrest, _Señor Zorro_!" he stated, with a smug look.

_ I think my little ruse slightly backfired_, thought Diego. He straightened his jacket and smiled, as he looked at DeSoto.

"Don't be ridiculous, Alcalde! What makes you think, I'm Zorro?" he chuckled.

DeSoto gave the young caballero a stern look. "That's Toronado, and you were riding him!" he remarked as he pointed an accusing finger at the beautiful mare.

Diego couldn't contain himself any longer. He leaned back against Angel's saddle, and burst out laughing. Everyone including Victoria, looked at Diego as if he had lost his mind.

"I fail to see the humor in this!" DeSoto grumbled, as he shot a searing look at Diego.

Diego finally composed himself, and wiped the tears from his eyes, then gave DeSoto a smug look.

"Excuse me for laughing Alcalde, but you'll have to admit, this whole scenario is pretty ridiculous," he remarked.

DeSoto huffed. "Well, let's just see how ridiculous you think it is sitting in my jail! Lancers, arrest Don Diego on suspicion of being Zorro! And impound that horse as well!" he added.

Victoria's face grew red with anger. "Alcalde! This is ridiculous! Diego couldn't possibly be Zorro! You're making a big mistake!" she argued.

DeSoto looked at her with contempt. "We shall see, Señorita!" He motioned for two of the lancers to arrest Diego.

As Diego was about to be apprehended, Sergeant Mendoza glanced at Diego's horse and suddenly gasped.

"Mi Alcalde, wait a minute!" he began waving his hands in the air. "We can't arrest Don Diego!" he shouted in alarm.

DeSoto glared at Mendoza. "Are you questioning my orders, Sergeant?!" he argued.

Mendoza shook his head. "No, mi Alcalde. But this horse is not Toronado," he informed.

DeSoto narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, it's not Toronado! Of course it is, Sergeant!" he argued.

Mendoza shook his head again. "I'm sorry mi Alclade, but it's not! This is a mare, and everyone, even you, knows that Zorro's horse is a stallion. Señorita Escalante is right. Don Diego, is not Zorro," he concluded.

DeSoto walked over, and looked at Diego's horse. Suddenly his face grew very red. "The Sergeant is right. This is not Toronado." He turned, and looked at Private Sanchez.

"Sanchez!" he bellowed.

Sanchez stepped up, and saluted. "Si, mi Alclade!"

"Report to my office immediately for latrine duty!" DeSoto commanded, glaring at Sanchez.

A grim expression appeared on Sanchez's face, as he saluted. "Si, mi Alcalde!"

DeSoto looked at Sanchez with contempt. "No wonder you're still a private,_ Private_!" he said in an accusing tone. He turned to the lancers. "Stand down you're arms, and release Don Diego. Return to the garrison men," he commanded them.

The two lancers released Diego and along with the other lancers, returned to the garrison. Sergeant Mendoza and DeSoto stayed behind. DeSoto looked at Diego, rather annoyed.

"If this was your idea of a joke de la Vega, it was a very poor one! I should have you arrested, just for causing a disturbance!" he stated angry.

Diego looked at DeSoto sincere. "I apologize Alcalde. I had no idea that your lancers were unable to distinguish a mare, from a stallion. Maybe they need a refresher course, in animal physiology," he replied with a slight grin.

DeSoto's face turned red as he looked at Diego. "Don't get smart with me, Don Diego! I can always change my mind!" He briefly composed himself. "Granted that was an error on Private Sanchez's part, and I apologize for troubling you. But the next time you create such a disturbance de la Vega, I will order my men to arrest you! Is that clear?" he admonished.

Diego nodded. "I understand, Alcalde. Again, I apologize for any inconvenience I caused to you, and your men."

DeSoto straightened his tunic, and sighed. "Well…just see that it doesn't happen again!" he stated with a haughty expression. He turned and walked back to his office.

As Mendoza, Diego, and Victoria watched DeSoto walk away, Mendoza and Victoria breathed a sigh of relief. All of Victoria's patrons returned to the tavern, and sighed in relief as well. Victoria looked at Diego with concern.

"Diego, that wasn't very smart riding that horse into town. Even if she's not Toronado, the Alcalde was about to arrest you just because he thought you were Zorro. And all because of that horse. It's a good thing that Sergeant Mendoza recognized that she was a mare," she remarked with relief.

Diego smiled, then turned to Mendoza, and patted him on the shoulder. "Thank you Sergeant for coming to my rescue. Like Victoria said, it's a good thing you alerted DeSoto to the fact that I was riding a mare, and not a stallion," he commented.

Mendoza smiled. "You're welcome, Don Diego. You were lucky the Alcalde didn't arrest you on the spot. I guess he was in a good mood today. By the way, I pride myself on having a keen eye for observation," he added smiling.

Diego chuckled. "Well, thank goodness for DeSoto being in a good mood, and thank goodness for your keen eye," he remarked, smiling. He reached in his pocket, and pulled out his gold pocket watch, then looked at the time. He put his watch back in his pocket, then looked at Mendoza. "Well Sergeant, since it's almost lunchtime, how about me treating you to some lunch?" he offered and smiled.

Mendoza patted his stomach, and grinned. "Oh thank you, Don Diego. That's very generous of you!"

Diego smiled. "Well, it's the least I can do, after what you did for me. That took nerve standing up to DeSoto like that," he praised the short well-rounded Sergeant.

Victoria nodded. "Yes, it did."

Mendoza slightly shrugged, and smiled.

"Shall we?" said Diego smiling as he ushered his two friends into the tavern.

Diego and Mendoza quickly found a table while Victoria went to the kitchen and prepared lunch. While he and Mendoza waited, Diego excused himself and walked back to the kitchen to talk to Victoria. As he stepped through the curtain, Victoria looked up, and smiled.

"Is there something I can do for you, Diego?" she asked with a warm smile.

Diego shook his head, and smiled. "I just wanted to thank you, for standing up for me. That took as much nerve, as Mendoza. Thank you, Victoria," he replied, gazing into her soft brown eyes.

Victoria smiled, and slightly blushed. "You're welcome, Diego. After all, you would have done the same for me," she replied in earnest.

Diego nodded. "You're right, I would have," he replied, with compassion. "Victoria…" he briefly paused, wondering, how he was going to approach the subject of Zorro to her. "I need to ask you something," he began a bit hesitant.

Victoria nodded, as she continued chopping her vegetables for her soup. "Of course, Diego. What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Well…" he paused again. _Get to the point Diego, quit stalling_! he said to himself. "Remember when you told DeSoto, that I couldn't possibly be, Zorro?"

"Yes." Victoria said, throwing her vegetables, into the pot.

"Well, what makes you think, that I'm not?" he asked, eyeing her with interest.

Victoria shook her head. "Really, Diego! Don't be silly!" she replied, with that whimsical little smile of hers. "There's a world of difference between you, and Zorro. Zorro has something, you just don't have," she replied, stirring her soup.

Diego folded his arms across his chest, as he leaned back against the firm adobe wall. "Oh, you mean the flashy black costume, the beautiful black stallion, the impressive sword and whip? Well, I suppose you have a point, Victoria," he stated flatly.

Victoria looked up from her cooking, then looked at Diego. "Diego, it's not just what's on the outside. There's something about him on the inside, that I love," she explained.

Diego, slightly shifted his weight, to the other foot. _Do I really, want to hear this?_ he thought. "And that would be…?" he asked anyway.

Victoria looked into his eyes, as she was about to speak. Diego inwardly composed himself, as he felt the intensity of her gaze. He slightly blinked, as she prepared to speak.

"Zorro has compassion, and strength. Not just physical strength, but inner strength as well. His passion to help the people of this pueblo, is greater than anything I've ever seen. He's truly amazing, Diego!" she replied with passion.

Diego nodded. "I see. Did it ever occur to you, Victoria that I might have those same feelings about our pueblo as well?" he asked, with a slight edge to his voice.

Victoria slightly blushed, as she noticed the pained look in Diego's eyes. She walked over and put her hand on his arm and looked at him with compassion.

"I'm sorry, Diego. I didn't mean to insinuate that you didn't care. I know that you do whatever you can to help people. It's just that you show your feelings for the pueblo, differently than Zorro," she explained.

Diego sighed, and managed a smile. He slightly relaxed his stance, as he put his hand on Victoria's shoulder.

"Thank you for your candor, Senorita. I'm relieved to know that you at least realize that I do share the same feelings for our pueblo as Zorro," he remarked sincere. He slid his hand from her shoulder, and walked over to the curtain. He looked at Victoria a bit wistful. "I suppose the fact that you don't see me out chasing bandits, riding through the pueblo carving Z's on the Alcalde's uniform, and defending the poor, and helpless, makes me less, appealing," he stated, a bit dismayed.

Victoria looked at him and smiled. "Diego de la Vega! You know me better than that! Just because you're not Zorro, and don't do the things he does, doesn't mean that you're less appealing or any less a man. You do whatever can to help, and so does Zorro. I admire, and love you both, for what you do," she replied in earnest.

Diego looked at Victoria with mild amazement. "Do you really mean that, Victoria?" he asked.

Victoria walked over, and pressed a light kiss upon his cheek, and smiled. Diego slightly blushed, as he was briefly taken aback by her sudden display of affection. He managed a smile nonetheless.

"Absolutely!" replied Victoria sincere. "Now if you don't mind, I have to finish preparing lunch," she stated resolute.

Before he left, he paused and looked at Victoria, and smiled.

"Victoria, I just happened to remember an old saying that I read some time ago," he reflected.

"What's that, Diego?" she asked.

"I think it goes something like this…" he began. "It is impossible to tell by the exterior appearance of a nut what sort of kernal is inside. Well, just a little food for thought," he added, and smiled. He gave a wink, and walked out.

Victoria shook her head and smiled, as she finished preparing her food for her numerous hungry patrons. Diego's saying echoed in her mind, as she worked. _Could Diego really be Zorro?_ she thought to herself. _I wonder._ She temporarily pushed the idea aside, until she could give it further thought.

* * *

End of part 2


	3. Diego's Dilemma Part 3

Diego's Dilemma Part 3

* * *

The tavern was indeed bustling with people, as Victoria stepped through the curtain, and observed the crowd of people sitting at their tables. Three of her girls were already waiting on some customers as well as, serving others. This was a great relief to Victoria, and she was glad that she had hired the extra help. The pueblo seemed to be growing everyday, which meant more customers for her tavern. Victoria skirted around the tables taking orders, and then returned to the kitchen to fill her orders.

Alejandro and Felipe had just finished their transaction with Don Esteban, and had brought Alejandro's bull home, and had safely deposited him in the de la Vega corral. Miguel, the head Vaquero, closely examined the new bull, then turned him out into the large acre pasture with the rest of the de la Vega cattle. After that was done, Alejandro thanked Miguel, then he and Felipe mounted their horses, and rode to town for a hearty lunch at the tavern.

Before they reached the pueblo, Alejandro noticed two moderately dressed men galloping their horses toward town. The dust from the wake of their horses as they rode past them, drifted back on Alejandro and Felipe. Alejandro waved the dust from his eyes, and shook his head in disgust.

"I wonder what their hurry is?" the old don remarked sternly, looking at Felipe.

Felipe shook his head, and shrugged. They continued on their way.

The two men reined in their horses in front of the tavern. They dismounted, then tied their horses to the post. They looked at one another with wicked smiles, then strolled into the tavern.

One of the men who's name was Valentino Vargas, was tall and stocky with dark hair, and eyes, and sported a full mustache. His features were rough, yet his complexion was fairly smooth except for the shadow of a beard. Around his neck, he wore a red bandana tied in the back that hung in a loose triangle in front. His friend Pedro Pico, was slightly shorter, and he too had dark hair and eyes but sported a small mustache that barely covered his upper lip.

Pedro was also slender yet stocky, and prided himself on being able to outdo any man in a fight. His complexion was fair with prominent features that gave the appearance of someone who was not to be easily crossed. Vargas had a rather governing appearance as well, and anyone who knew him stepped aside when he walked by. Pico's face was slightly unshaven as well.

It was evident by their appearance, that they had both arrived from a long journey and had camped out in lieu of staying at a tavern. Their clothes were dusty, and they both looked as if they were in need of a good bath. They both wore swords on their hips and each had a pistol in his gun belt. They carefully scanned the tavern looking for a vacant place to sit down. A twisted smile crept across Vargas's face, as he saw Victoria walking out of the kitchen, and up to the bar. He adjusted his bandana, then strolled over to her. As Victoria picked up her pitcher of wine, Vargas grabbed her arm, and quickly jerked her around to face him almost causing her to spill her wine.

"Buenas dias, Senorita! What do you have for two hungry travelers?" he sneered.

Victoria's face suddenly flamed with anger, as she narrowed her eyes, and glared at Vargas.

"Let go of me, you pig!" she cursed.

Vargas grabbed both of her arms, and pulled her towards him. He looked at her, and grinned.

"Is that any way to speak to your guest?" he asked with a devious smile.

Diego quickly jumped up from the bench upsetting the table where he and Mendoza were sitting. He raced over, and grabbed the back of Vargas's shoulders, then spun him around, and forcefully shoved him against the bar. There was a loud crash of glass breaking, as Vargas landed spread-eagle backwards against the bar, knocking bottles and glasses to the floor. Diego quickly grabbed Vargas's sword, and pressed the sharp blade against his throat. His steel blue eyes flamed with anger, as he gave Vargas a threatening look. With his free hand, he grabbed the scruff of Vargas's shirt, as he issued him his warning.

"If you ever lay a hand on the Senorita again Senor, you will be dead, before you hit the floor!" he snarled.

Suddenly Pico reached for the hilt of his sword as he prepared to defend his friend. Vargas glanced over at Pedro preparing to draw his sword. As their eyes met, Vargas gave Pedro an anxious look.

"Pedro, No!" he cautioned.

Mendoza quickly got up from his bench, and drew his sword. He raced over to Pedro, and held the point of his sword against Pedro's neck.

"Don't even think about it, Senor!" the brave Sergeant warned.

Pedro froze as he felt the sharp point of the blade against his neck. Vargas glared at Diego, as he gave him an angry look.

"If I am going to die, Senor at least tell me who you are!" he demanded.

Diego gave Vargas a stern look. "I am Diego de la Vega! Who are you, Senor?" he asked.

Vargas stared hard at Diego. "Valentino Vargas!" he replied.

Diego removed the blade from Vargas's throat, then jerked him up from the bar. He grabbed Vargas's arm, and twisted it behind his back, then held the blade against the side of his neck, as he shoved him over to where Victoria was standing.

"No Senor Vargas, you're not going to die. But you will apologize to the Senorita!" he replied in a stern voice.

Vargas slightly chuckled.

"What? Apologize to a tavern wench?"

Diego pressed the blade against Vargas's throat.

"I suggest you apologize, Senor! Otherwise, I might just change my mind!" he cautioned, twisting Vargas's arm a little tighter.

Vargas flinched, as he felt the pain in his arm, and groaned.

"All right…I apologize, Senorita!"

Diego added. "Promise you'll never trouble her again!"

Vargas gulped. "I promise I'll never trouble you, again!"

Victoria looked at Vargas. "I accept your apology, Senor!"

Diego released Vargas as he gave him a stern look.

"See that you don't forget your promise, Senor! And in case you do, I'll be glad to help you remember!"

At that moment, Alejandro and Felipe walked into the tavern. Alejandro suddenly grew concerned, as he saw the angry look on Diego's face. As he and Felipe strolled over to Diego, DeSoto entered the tavern behind them, and looked at Mendoza still holding Pedro at swordpoint.

"What's going on here, Mendoza?!" he asked, looking concerned.

Mendoza lowered his sword, and grabbed Pedro by the arm.

"Mi Alcalde, this man was about to draw his sword on Don Diego while he was holding a sword on Senor Vargas!" he replied.

DeSoto shook his head, and looked at Pico. "Just a minute, Sergeant! Who is this man, and who is Vargas? And why was de la Vega holding a sword on him?"

Before Mendoza could answer, Victoria stepped up to DeSoto, and spoke.

"That is Senor Vargas, Alcalde!" she informed, pointing to Vargas. "He was trying to force his intentions on me, and Don Diego came to my rescue." She looked at Diego, and smiled.

Diego managed a brief smile for Victoria, then turned his attention back to Vargas.

DeSoto nodded, then looked at Pico. "Senor, again, who are you?" he questioned in a gruff tone.

Pedro looked at DeSoto. "I am Pedro Pico a friend of Senor Vargas. Who are you, Senor?"

DeSoto squared his shoulders, as prepared to introduce himself in his usual arrogant tone. "I am Ignacio DeSoto, Alcalde of this pueblo, and this is Sergeant Mendoza, my lancer. Why were you going to draw on Senor de la Vega?" he quickly asked.

Pedro looked at Diego, then at DeSoto. "Senor de la Vega threatened to kill my friend Vargas, and I was about to defend him when your Sergeant drew his sword on me," he explained.

DeSoto chuckled. "De la Vega kill your friend? You must be mistaken, Senor," he scoffed, and shook his head.

Mendoza spoke up. "Si mi Alcalde. It's true! Don Diego told Vargas that if he ever touched Senorita Escalante again, he was going to kill him."

DeSoto looked at the expression on Diego's face, and noticed the sword still in his hand.

"Is this true, Don Diego? Did you threaten to kill Senor Vargas?"

Diego handed Vargas his sword, and looked at the Alcalde in earnest.

"I must confess Alcalde, I did threaten Senor Vargas. As Senorita Escalante told you, Senor Vargas was getting too familiar with the Senorita. I let my anger get the best of me, and in defending the lady's honor, I threatened to kill Senor Vargas if he ever touched her again. I apologize for the threat, but not for putting Senor Vargas in his place," he said briefly glaring at his ill-mannered opponent.

DeSoto eyed the two men intently, then nodded.

"I see. Well, I cannot dismiss the fact that you did threaten this man's life. Threatening a person's life, is a serious offense. However, considering you were defending the Senorita's honor, and this is your first offense, I will let you off with this warning. In the future Don Diego, when you deem it necessary to defend a lady's honor, try to temper your anger, and don't issue threats of death. Otherwise, I'll have to arrest you. Is that clear?" he stated issuing his warning.

Diego nodded. "Yes, I quite understand," he replied.

DeSoto gave Vargas a stern look. "As for you, Senor Vargas I suggest that you behave like a gentleman while you are in this pueblo, and treat our women with more respect! Otherwise, I will have you and your friend arrested as well! Is that understood?" he warned.

Vargas nodded. "I understand," he replied, with a sharp tone to his voice.

DeSoto gave a harsh look at Vargas, then looked at Victoria.

"Are you all right, Senorita?" he asked looking concerned.

Victoria nodded. "I'm fine, Alcalde. Thanks to Don Diego," she smiled.

"Would you like to press charges against Senor Vargas?" DeSoto asked with concern.

Victoria shook her head. "No Alcalde. I think Senor Vargas has learned his lesson," she replied resolute giving Vargas an angry look.

DeSoto nodded. "Very well." He turned to Vargas. "Well Senor, it looks like today is your lucky day. I hope you enjoy your stay in our pueblo. Do you and your friend have business here?" he added.

Vargas shook his head. "No Senor, we were just, passing through," he informed the older man.

DeSoto nodded. "I see. Well, as I said, enjoy your stay."

Vargas nodded. "Gracias, Alcalde. I'm sure we will," he replied with a smirk. Pedro nodded in agreement.

DeSoto gave a nod, then walked over to a table, and sat down.

Mendoza released Pico's arm then gave him a stern look.

"I will be watching you, Senor!" he warned him. He turned, then walked over to his table, and sat down.

Diego gave Vargas a searing look. "So will I, Senor!"

Vargas looked at Diego with contempt, and chuckled.

"You are wise, Senor!" he sneered. He shoved his way past Diego, then walked over to Pedro. They found a table in the back of the tavern, and sat down.

For a moment, you could have heard a pin drop in the tavern, as some of the patrons stared at Diego in amazement. The only one who had ever shown such fierceness, was Zorro. When the excitement had died down, everyone returned their attention back to their lunches. There was still a few whispers, and low murmurs of Diego showing such anger, and malice toward Vargas. It was the first time that anyone had ever seen him display such emotion before. They surmised that it was like he had told the Alcalde, that he had just lost his temper. Yet, they doubted that they would ever forget it. Even Victoria was completely taken aback. She had seen Diego become angry but not like this. Diego's old saying about the inside of the nut echoed in her mind again, as she gazed at Diego in amazement. And this time, she listened.

* * *

End of Part 3


	4. Diego's Dilemma Part 4

Diego's Dilemma

Part 4

Author's Note: This part contains some violence toward the end. However it is not graphic or gratuitous. Just wanted to give you some warning in advance. As far as ratings go, I would consider it, a PG. Don't ask me how this is going to turn out, you'll have to just keep reading! ;-)

* * *

Diego took out his handkerchief, and wiped the perspiration from his face. He leaned back against the bar, and sighed. His shoulders slightly sagged, as he felt the emotional tension slowly drain from his body. Alejandro put his hand on Diego's shoulder, and looked at him with concern.

"Diego, are you all right?" he asked.

Diego nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." He looked into Victoria's eyes, as he met her gaze, and sighed.

"Victoria, are sure you're all right?" he asked with concern.

Victoria nodded. "Yes Diego, I'm quite all right. That was a very brave thing that you did. Thank you, Diego!" She walked over, and kissed him on the cheek.

Diego smiled. "You're welcome," he replied in his usual modest tone. He gave Victoria an apologetic look. "I'm sorry that I disrupted your tavern. I'll be glad to pay for any damages," he offered in earnest.

Victoria shook her head. "Diego, what you did today, more than pays for any damages. Why don't you, Alejandro, and Felipe sit down and I'll bring you something to eat and drink," she replied in her usual compassionate tone.

Diego suddenly remembered his lunch with Mendoza. "That would be nice Victoria. Thank you," he replied in an amiable tone.

Victoria smiled. "De nada," she replied. As she was about to walk away, Diego gently caught her arm. She turned, and looked at him surprised. "What's wrong, Diego?" she asked with concern.

Diego smiled. "Victoria, could you bring an extra plate for the Sergeant, por favor? I promised to treat him to lunch," he inquired.

Victoria smiled."Of course, Diego." She turned, and walked back to the kitchen.

Diego walked over to Mendoza, and put his hand on his shoulder, and smiled.

Mendoza looked up at Diego, "What is it Don Diego?" he asked curious.

Diego gave the Sergeant a look of appreciation."I just wanted to thank you for coming to my aid again, Sergeant. That was very brave of you," he stated sincere.

Mendoza smiled. "You're a good friend, Don Diego. I couldn't let that Pico take advantage of you. Besides, as a Sergeant of the Royal Brigade, it is my civic duty to protect the citizens of this pueblo. I was just doing my duty, Don Diego," he stated modest.

Diego nodded. "Well Sergeant, you performed your duty quite efficiently," he replied and smiled. "By the way Sergeant, why don't you join us for lunch. After all, it's my treat, remember?" he reminded the good Sergeant.

Mendoza nodded, and smiled. "That's right. In all the commotion, I almost forgot. Thank you, Don Diego," he replied with gratitude.

"You're welcome, Sergeant," Diego replied.

Diego, Alejandro, and Felipe, sat down with Mendoza, and chatted while they waited for their lunch. Mendoza told Alejandro all about how Diego came to Victoria's rescue, and how he threatened Vargas, and made him apologize. Alejandro listened in amazement, as Mendoza explained the scene in every detail. Alejandro looked at Diego curious.

"Diego, did you really threaten Vargas?" he asked, not really believing what Mendoza had told him.

Diego slightly blushed. "I assure you father, it was purely in the heat of anger. I completely lost my temper. I promise, it will never happen again," he replied.

Alejandro gave Diego a discerning look, and smiled. "I forgive you, Diego. I only wish that I could have been here, to see you in action," he remarked, shaking his head, and looking a bit wistful. He briefly looked at his son curious."Diego, is there something that you're not telling me?" he asked.

Diego looked up, and saw Victoria bringing their lunch.

"Ah Victoria, that looks delicious. I'm starved," he remarked as he quickly changed the subject. He looked at the lovely tavern owner, and smiled. "Why don't you join us, as well?" he invited in an amiable tone.

Victoria smiled. "Thank you, Diego. I'd love to," she replied. Considering everything that had happened, she was grateful that Diego had invited her for lunch.

Alejandro shook his head, and sighed. Felipe looked at Diego, and smiled. Diego gave a quick wink to Felipe, and smiled.

Knowing what a big appetite Mendoza had, Victoria went back to the kitchen, and brought out an extra plate of tomales for everyone at their table. She sat down with her friends, and everyone had a wonderful lunch.

As Vargas and Pico sat in the back eating their lunch, and drinking their wine, it was obvious to Pico, that Vargas was still smoldering from his encounter with that caballero, de la Vega. As Vargas drank his wine, he cast a sinister look at Diego.

"You will pay for your insult, de la Vega! I promise you that!" he muttered under his breath.

Pico laid his hand on Vargas's arm, and looked at him with concern.

"Shhh! Be quiet, Vargas! That Alcalde might hear you! De la Vega too, for that matter," he cautioned.

Vargas poured himself another cup of wine, and gulped it down. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and chuckled.

"That Alcalde is an idiot! De la Vega too, if he thinks he can get by with what he did!" he sneered. He glanced over, and looked at Victoria smiling, and chatting with Diego, and the others. He noticed the way Diego looked at her, and hung on her every word. Vargas stroked his chin, as a devious smile crossed his lips.

"That de la Vega seems very fond of that pretty Senorita," he observed.

Pedro looked at Vargas, and smiled.

"Maybe tonight, we should pay the Senorita a visit," he whispered.

Vargas nodded, and smiled. "Pedro, you must have been reading my mind."

The two men gave a hearty laugh, then finished their lunch. They pitched their money on the table, then calmly strolled out of the tavern. Diego briefly looked up in time to see Vargas and Pico walk out. He had been secretly eyeing them as he and the others ate their lunch. There was something about the look on Vargas's face, that left an unsettling feeling inside Diego. He had a feeling that Vargas was up to something. He had seen that look before, on men like Vargas. That cold, vicious look of someone who is seeking revenge. As for himself, he was not afraid. He only hoped that Vargas didn't try to exact his revenge on his father, Felipe, or Victoria. 'That…' he thought, 'would be his undoing!'

When they finished their lunch, Alejandro was very anxious to show Diego the new bull he had bought from Don Esteban. He even assured him, that Don Esteban had given him a fair price. Alejandro generously paid Victoria for the wonderful lunch and he and Diego thanked her as well.

Before they left, Diego looked at Victoria with concern. That look on Vargas's face, seemed to be sending him an urgent message that he couldn't seem to ignore.

"Will you be all right, Victoria?" he asked.

Victoria smiled. "Of course, Diego. I'll be fine. I'm just glad that those two men finally left. I guess the only good thing is at least they paid for their lunch. I just hope they don't come back," she remarked, rubbing her arms as if just the thought of Vargas, and Pico sent a chill through her body.

Diego put his hand on her shoulder, as he looked at her with concern. "You're welcome to stay at the hacienda, Victoria," he offered.

Victoria smiled, and shook her head.

"Really Diego, I'll be all right. Besides, I heard Senor Vargas tell the Alcalde that they were just passing through. So I think that we've seen the last of those two," she remarked.

Diego nodded. "Well, let's hope so," he replied in an encouraging tone. He tried to sound positive for Victoria, yet the look on the two men's faces still gave him an unsettling feeling.

Victoria put a reassuring hand on Diego's arm as she looked into his deep blue eyes, and smiled.

"Diego, thank you for being concerned," she stated sincere.

Diego looked at her, and smiled. "De nada, Victoria," he replied. He took her hand, and lightly kissed it. "Always for you, Senorita," he said softly, with a wink. "Adios!" he said, gently releasing her hand. He turned, and followed Alejandro, and Felipe out the door.

Victoria pressed her hand over her heart, as she felt it pounding against her chest as she watched Diego walk away. 'Is it possible?' she thought. She felt herself blush at the possibility of Diego being Zorro. He was definitely as handsome as Zorro. And the way he handled himself in the tavern today, dispelled any doubts in her mind, that Diego was unable to handle himself in a fight. Today she had seen a side of him, that she had never seen before. Maybe, as he had said, it was in the heat of anger. Yet she had witnessed that same fire and spirit in Zorro as well.

"Senorita!" a patron called out. Victoria shook herself of her reverie, then turned and waited on her customer.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Night finally came to the pueblo de Los Angeles. The de la Vegas had just finished their dinner, and had retired to the library for reading, and a game of chess. Alejandro read, while Felipe, and Diego played chess. As Felipe moved his pieces across the board, he noticed that Diego's mind was not on the game. Several times, Felipe had countered, some of Diego's more difficult moves, which normally, Diego would have prevented, if he had been concentrating. Felipe reached over, and touched Diego's hand, and signed, 'What's the matter?'

Diego looked up, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Felipe. I can't seem to get that Valentino Vargas out of my mind." he remarked.

Alejandro looked at him with compassion.

"Don't worry Diego. Victoria told you that he and Pico, were just passing through. I doubt that they will come back, after what happened today. Besides, ever since that siege episode, DeSoto has added more lancers to patrol the pueblo at night. If you're worried about Victoria, Diego, she'll be all right," he assured his son.

Diego nodded. "I suppose you're right," he replied. He sighed, and finished his game with Felipe.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Victoria had just said goodnight to Pilar, who had stayed to help clean the tavern. After she left, Victoria bolted the large wooden double doors, then strolled back to the kitchen, to wash her dishes. She picked up the small kettle of warm water, and poured it into the sink. She scraped her dishes, then put them in the warm sudsy water, and began washing them. It had been a very busy day, but Victoria was glad to have the customers. As she washed her dishes, thoughts of Diego coming to her rescue, drifted through her mind. She too, wished that Alejandro could have been there, to see his son being a 'man of action.' He truly would have been proud of Diego! Her reverie was interrupted once more, as she heard a loud knocking at her kitchen door.

"Who could that be this late at night," She wondered out loud. "Maybe Pilar forgot something." She dried her hands on her apron, then walked over to the door. As she turned the key in the lock, suddenly, the door burst open, knocking Victoria back against the wooden table. She quickly grabbed the sides of the table to keep from falling. She suddenly gasped, as her eyes widened, in shock.

"Madre de Dios! Senor Vargas, and Senor Pico!" she stated in alarm.

Vargas and Pico stepped inside with their pistols drawn, and ruthless grins upon their faces.

"Buenas noches, Senorita! Where is your caballero now?!" Vargas sneered.

"What are you doing here?!" Victoria scolded in an angry tone.

Pedro shut the door, then turned to Victoria, and smiled.

"We came to see you, Senorita, and of course, to relieve you of your money!" he chuckled in a vicious tone.

Victoria pushed herself away from the table, and started to run through the curtains, when Vargas quickly grabbed her arm, and pulled her back into the kitchen. He put his gun in his gun belt, then grabbed both of her arms, and pulled her towards him.

"It looks like Senor de la Vega is not here to stop me now!" he stated, with a venomous tone to his voice, as he leered at Victoria.

She pressed her hands against his chest, trying to push him back, but Vargas was stronger. He put his arms around her, and pressed her hard against him. Victoria pushed hard against him, trying to break free of his forceful embrace. Vargas laughed.

"Trying to play hard to get, eh?" he sneered. He grabbed the back of her head, and pressed his lips hard against hers. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his mouth, as Victoria sunk her teeth into his bottom lip. He shoved her back, and put his hand to his mouth. As he looked at the blood on his hand, he suddenly became enraged, with anger.

"Why you little tramp!" he growled.

Before Victoria had time to react, she suddenly felt the sting of Vargas's hand, as he slapped her across the face. Her head flew back, as she stumbled, and fell against the hard adobe wall. She brought her hand to her cheek, and shook her head.

As Vargas started toward her, Victoria glanced around, and saw her butcher knife laying nearby. She quickly lunged for the knife, and grabbed it. She held the knife in front of her, and flashed a menacing look at Vargas.

"Don't even think about it, Senor! I will kill you, if you come any closer!" she warned.

Vargas laughed, as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

Pedro pulled back the hammer on his pistol, and pointed it at Victoria.

"Drop the knife Senorita, or I will kill, you!" he threatened.

Vargas pushed Pedro's gun aside, yet kept a steady gaze on Victoria.

"Pedro, go find the money! I'll take care of the Senorita!" he ordered.

Pedro nodded, then raced into the tavern to look for the money.

Vargas glared at Victoria. "Where's the money, Senorita?"

Victoria's eyes flamed, as she looked at Vargas.

"I'm not going to tell you!" she hissed.

Vargas looked at her with contempt.

"I think you will, Senorita!" he replied, angry. He looked around, and happened to see a small pitcher of wine, setting on the table. He walked over, and picked it up, then took a drink.

"Not bad!" he sneered. He suddenly threw the wine in her face.

As Victoria jumped back, Vargas quickly grabbed her arm, and tried to pry the knife from her hand. She tightened her grip on the handle of the knife, as they struggled. As he squeezed her hand, Victoria took her foot, and slammed it hard against his shin. Vargas cringed in agony, and loosened his grip just long enough for Victoria to free her hand from his grasp.

Before Vargas could grab her hand, Victoria quickly turned, and plunged the knife into his shoulder. He suddenly cried out, as he felt the sharp blade pierce his skin. He reached up, and pulled the knife from his shoulder, and threw it to the floor.

"You'll pay for that, wench!" he growled.

Vargas became even more enraged, as he charged after, Victoria. She made another attempt to escape, but he grabbed her again, and struck her forcefully in the face. Victoria felt herself being hurled across the room, as Vargas's fist connected with her jaw. She instantly felt a sharp pain in her head, as she abruptly collided with the hard adobe brick, surrounding her oven. The room seemed to whirl, as Victoria closed her eyes, then slumped to the floor.

Pedro suddenly jerked his head around, as he heard a loud crash in the kitchen. He quickly grabbed the moneybag, then rushed in to see, what had happened. A dreadful look mirrored on his face, as he saw Victoria's seemingly lifeless body lying on the floor. He looked at Vargas with concern.

"Madre de Dios! You didn't kill her did you?!" he cried out in fear.

Vargas leaned against the table with his hand over his bloody shoulder, and shook his head.

"I don't think so," he assured his friend, yet he really wasn't sure. At the moment, he was only concerned about his wounded shoulder.

Pedro set the moneybag on the table, then ran over to Victoria. He pressed his fingers against her neck, and sighed in relief.

"Gracias Dios! She's still alive!" he replied, wiping his brow.

Vargas picked up the bloody knife, and laid it on the table. He looked at Pedro, and smiled.

"Good! Tie her hands, she's coming with us," he ordered his friend.

Pedro looked at him curious. "What do we need her for, we've got the money," he stated.

Vargas shook his head in disgust. "Use your head, estupido! That rich caballero, de la Vega, is her boyfriend. There's no telling how much money he'll pay us, to get her back. She may be a tavern maid, but she's worth her weight in gold!" he informed.

Pedro nodded, then found some rope in the storage room, and tied Victoria's hands. He picked her up, and slung her over his shoulder, as if she were a sack of grain. Before he walked out the door, he turned to Vargas.

"Don't forget the money!" he reminded.

Vargas nodded. "Don't worry, I won't." He looked around the kitchen until he found some paper, and a pencil. The loss of blood from his shoulder had weakened him, as he shook his head in an attempt to stay conscious.

"Let's just hope this ransom note reaches you, de la Vega," he stated. He ripped off a piece of paper, then scrawled a quick note.

To Don Diego de la Vega,

Deliver 12,000 pesos to Red Rock Canyon at noon today, or you will never see your lovely Senorita alive again!"

Valentino Vargas.

After he finished his note, he took the bloody knife, and plunged it through the paper, pinning it to the table. He staggered over to the sink, and grabbed a rag, then pressed it over his wound, inside his shirt. He blotted the wound, until the bleeding had finally subsided, then pitched the bloody rag on the table. A malevolent smile crossed his lips, as he picked up the moneybag, then walked toward the door.

He turned, and saluted.

"Until tomorrow, Senor!" A wicked laugh echoed in the empty kitchen, as Vargas, walked out the door.

* * *

End of Part 4


	5. Diego's Dilemma Part 5

Diego's Dilemma

Part 5

* * *

That morning, Pilar trotted her brown mare up the tavern, and pulled back on the reins. As her horse came to a stop, she dismounted, then tied the reins to the hitching post. As she walked up to the door, she noticed that it was still locked.

'That's odd, she thought. 'Victoria usually has her doors open by now.' She pounded on the door, and called out to Victoria

"Senorita Escalante?" She waited for a moment. Then when no one answered, she knocked on the door again, and called out.

"Victoria?"

Still, there was no answer. 'Maybe she's in the kitchen,' thought Pilar.

She walked around to the back of the tavern to the kitchen door. As she prepared to open the door, she suddenly jerked her hand back, and gasped, as she noticed the dried blood on the doorknob.

"Madre de Dios!" she exclaimed. She noticed that the door was slightly opened. She pressed her hand against the wooden panel of the door, and pushed it open. As she stepped inside the kitchen, a grim feeling flowed through her, as she gazed in horror at the sight before her. Broken plates, and glass littered the floor, as well as pieces of pottery, and a container of flour that had overturned, covering the terra cotta floor in a soft white powder.

"Madre de Dios!" she gasped again. "What happened?!" Her eyes widened, as she looked around, and suddenly saw the bloody knife firmly planted in a piece of paper on the table. She hurried over to the table, pulled out the knife, then picked up the piece of paper. Her heart sank, and tears came to her eyes as she read the note Vargas had written.

"Oh Dios! Victoria!" she exclaimed. "I must get this to Don Diego!" she stated, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked around the room until she found a small cloth sack. She picked up the bloody rag and knife, then put them inside the sack. She carefully folded the note, then slipped it into the pocket of her skirt. She picked up the sack and ran out the door. She quickly untied her horse from the post, then put the sack into her saddlebag, then mounted her horse, and immediately rode to the de la Vega hacienda.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

As Alejandro and Diego ate their breakfast, Alejandro dabbed his mouth with his linen napkin, then looked over at Diego, and smiled. Diego briefly glanced up from his plate, dabbed his mouth, with his napkin, then looked at his father with curiosity.

"Is there something wrong, father?" he asked concerned.

Alejandro shook his head, and smiled.

"No Diego. I was just thinking about what Sergeant Mendoza said yesterday. He said that you really put up quite a fight, defending Victoria. I'm really proud of you, Diego," he replied.

Diego leaned back in his chair, and smiled.

"Thank you father. It was really nothing. Besides, you know how Mendoza tends to exaggerate," he remarked, somewhat reserved.

Alejandro nodded. "Even so Diego, it's obvious that you really made a big impression on him, not to mention, Victoria," he stated with a discerning smile.

Diego slightly blushed, as he took a drink of his juice. He was granted a quick reprieve, as he and Alejandro suddenly heard someone pounding on their door. Juan their house servant strolled up to the door and opened it. Before he had a chance to welcome their guest, Pilar shoved her way past him and raced into the foyer.

"Senor de la Vega! Don Diego!" she cried out in fear.

Juan quickly grabbed her arm, and gave her a stern look.

"I beg your pardon, Senorita! But you can't just barge in here like this! Wait here, and I will announce you!" he demanded.

Diego and Alejandro quickly rose from their seats, and walked into the foyer. Felipe had been dusting some furniture, and glanced up in time to see his patrons walking to the door. He laid his feather duster down, and followed his patrons to the door.

Alejandro gave Juan a strict look as they approached him.

"Juan, release the Senorita, por favor," he ordered.

Juan nodded, and looked at Alejandro with regret as he released Pilar from his grasp.

"I'm sorry patron, but she forced her way in here before I could announce her," he explained.

Alejandro noticed the worried look on Pilar's face, then looked at Juan with regard.

"It's all right, Juan. I'll take care of this. You may go," he assured his servant.

Juan nodded "Si, patron," he replied. He turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Alejandro put a reassuring hand on Pilar's shoulder, as he looked at her with compassion.

"What is it Pilar, what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

Pilar wiped the tears that were welling in her eyes. Felipe pulled out a handkerchief from his sash, and handed it to Pilar.

"Gracias," she smiled, as she took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes and nose. She looked at Alejandro with concern.

"I'm sorry Don Alejandro, Don Diego. I have some terrible news Senores. It's about Senorita Escalante," she replied anxious.

An uneasy feeling suddenly flowed through Diego, as he looked at Alejandro. He managed a calm appearance, despite his feelings. He turned to Felipe.

"Felipe, get Senorita Pilar a glass of water, por favor," he said a bit slowly as he gestured to the kitchen. Felipe nodded, then walked back to the kitchen. Diego looked at Pilar with compassion.

"Let's go to the Library, and sit down. You can tell us about it there," he remarked, motioning to the Library.

Alejandro nodded. They walked into the Library, then sat down.

Diego looked at Pilar with concern.

"Pilar, what is this about Senorita Escalante? What happened?" he questioned the anxious woman.

Pilar dabbed her eyes and nose again, then reached into her pocket, and pulled out the note.

"This morning when I arrived at the tavern, I noticed that Victoria had not opened up for business. When I knocked on the tavern door, and she didn't answer, I went around to the back of the tavern. The first thing I noticed, was blood on the doorknob, and the back door was opened. When I walked in, the whole kitchen was in shambles, and that's when I saw this note stuck to the table with this knife," she explained handing the note to Diego. She reached into her sack, and took out the knife and rag, then handed it to Diego as well. "I also saw this rag on the table too," she added.

Diego took the knife and rag, then read the note. Felipe presently returned with Pilar's water, and handed it to her and smiled. Pilar took the water, and smiled.

"Gracias," she said. Felipe nodded, and smiled.

A somber look mirrored Diego's features, as he finished reading the note. He stared at the bloodstained rag and knife, and shook his head.

"My God! Victoria!" he said softly with a critical tone to his voice. He slowly rose from the chair, and handed the note to Alejandro. Alejandro took the note and read it.

"It's Vargas! He's kidnapped Victoria," stated Diego angry. He looked at the knife and rag once more, then laid them on the table. He looked at Pilar with concern.

"Pilar, have you told the Alcalde what happened?" he asked.

Pilar shook her head. "Not yet, Senor. Since the note was addressed to you, I wanted you to see it, before I told anyone else," she stated in a decided tone.

Diego slightly smiled. "Thank you Pilar, I appreciate that," he replied in an amiable tone.

Alejandro stood up and gave Diego a decided look. "Don't worry, Diego. We'll take Pilar back to town, then I'll go to the bank and get the money. We'll also tell the Alcalde what happened," he assured his son.

Diego shook his head. "No. We can't get the Alcalde and his men involved in this. If Vargas sees us riding up with soldiers, he and Pico may kill Victoria. We can't take that chance. I'll have to do this on my own. Besides, you know DeSoto doesn't make deals with criminals," he reminded his father.

Alejandro looked at Diego anxious. "Diego, regardless of what the Alcalde says about dealing with criminals, the fact remains that this Vargas is a dangerous man. It would be better if we at least had some help," he stated with concern.

Diego gave Alejandro a crucial look. "Father please! You're just going to have to trust me this time! Victoria's life depends on me following Vargas's orders. Take Pilar back to town, then go to the bank, and get the money. Meet me at Boulder Creek, and I'll take the money to Vargas," he explained. He turned to Pilar.

"Pilar when you get to town, tell everyone that Victoria was not feeling well, and she asked you to be in charge of the tavern today. Do you think you could do that?" he asked.

Pilar nodded. "Si, I will do that, Senor."

Alejandro looked at Diego curious. "What's going on, Diego?" he asked.

"We have to convince the Alcalde that there's nothing wrong. We can't take a chance on him bringing his lancers out there, and jeopardizing Victoria's life," he stated in a resolute tone.

Alejandro nodded, and sighed. "All right, Diego. However, I would feel better, if Zorro knew about this," he stated anxious.

Diego sighed in relief, and smiled. "Don't worry father, I'll make sure he gets the message," he replied.

Alejandro sighed. "I think it would be better if Zorro took the money to Vargas. He would know how to deal with this man," he stated in a firm tone.

Diego nodded. "You're right, he certainly would!" he replied in a stern tone. He pulled out his gold pocket watch and observed the time.

"I still have a few hours until I have to meet Vargas. That will give you time to get the money, and meet me at Boulder Creek. We have to hurry," he stated.

Alejandro nodded. "Be careful Diego. Remember, wait until Zorro shows up, then give him the money," he cautioned his son.

Diego nodded. "Don't worry, I will."

Alejandro called for one of his servants to saddle his horse, then he and Pilar, walked out the door.

Diego picked up the bloody rag and knife, then gazed at them once more. He could feel the anger and hate inside him as he saw Vargas's face in his mind.

"If this is Victoria's blood, Vargas will rue the day, he ever set foot in Los Angeles!" he threatened.

He picked up the sack, and put the knife and rag back inside. He took the note and carefully folded it, then put it inside his pocket inside his vest.

"Let's go Felipe, I've got to save Victoria." He tapped the wooden panel under the mantle of the fireplace, then he and Felipe quickly stepped through the hidden doorway.

While Felipe prepared Toronado, Diego quicky dressed as Zorro. He took the note, and cloth sack, then grabbed his sword, whip, and some extra rope, then mounted Toronado. Before he left, he gave Felipe instructions to meet him at Cielo Ridge and bring an extra horse and his clothes. Hopefully he could save Victoria, and bring her back in time to meet his father as Diego. And possibly bring back Vargas, and Pico as well.

Felipe nodded, and smiled. He watched Diego turn Toronado around, as Toronado pressed the wooden pad with his hoof, and paused as the cave door swung open. Diego gave one last wave good-bye, then he and Toronado were gone.

* * *

End of Part 5


	6. Diego's Dilemma Part 6

Diego's Dilemma

Part 6

* * *

Victoria opened her eyes and looked around. As far as she knew, she was in a cave. Where in a cave, she didn't know. For that matter, who was she? And who were those men who had tied her up, and _why _had they tied her up? What had she done?

Her whole body ached, and her head was pounding so hard, that she thought it was going to explode. She tried sitting up, but the dizziness combined with the ringing in her ears, made it difficult. She laid back down on the hard dirt floor and closed her eyes, hoping that would make things better. She briefly caught the smell of coffee and what she thought were beans cooking over a campfire, as a small breeze blew the aroma toward the cave. She felt her stomach growling as she thought of how good those odors smelled. She opened her eyes again as she heard one of the men walking toward the cave.

As Pedro entered the cave, he noticed Victoria had awakened. He looked at her and smiled.

"Well, I see the pretty Senorita is finally awake," he remarked.

Victoria gazed up at Pedro, trying to figure out who this man was and why she was in this cave. Pedro grabbed her by her arms and quickly pulled her up. The moment Victoria stood up, she felt the inside of her head begin to spin. Her knees slightly buckled beneath her and she suddenly fell against Pico. He quickly caught her and pulled her to her feet.

"What's the matter Senorita, too much tequila last night?" he chuckled.

Victoria shook her head trying to stay conscious. Since she couldn't remember anything else, that was one thing she did remember; she didn't drink tequila. She glared at Pedro at his insinuating remark.

Pedro grabbed her arm and walked her down to the camp.

"Time for breakfast, Senorita. You didn't expect us to bring it to you, did you?" he scoffed.

Victoria looked at him angry, but kept silent.

Pedro guided her to a small boulder, then looked at her sternly as he pointed to the boulder.

"Sit down!" he commanded.

Victoria looked at him in defiance.

Pedro shoved her down on the boulder and looked at her angry.

"I said, sit down!" he demanded.

Victoria slightly flinched as her bottom struck the unforgiving stone.

Pedro walked over and dipped up a plate of beans, then picked up a fork and handed it to Victoria. She put the plate on her lap and looked at Pico.

"How am I supposed to eat, with my hands tied?" she inquired in a stern tone.

Pedro pulled out his knife and looked at her harshly as he jerked her hands up and cut the rope around her wrists.

"I'm only cutting you loose, so you can eat, but don't try anything! Otherwise, I'll kill you!" he said holding the point of his knife under her chin. "Comprender?"

Victoria narrowed her eyes as she glared back at him.

"I understand!" she replied.

Pedro smiled. "Bueno!" He sheathed his knife, then walked over and poured her a cup of coffee, then gave her the coffee.

"Gracias," she muttered.

"De nada," he replied.

As Victoria ate her beans, she slightly grimaced as she swallowed them. 'These are truly awful!' she thought. Somewhere back in her mind, she remembered someone, she couldn't remember who, saying that if you closed your eyes, it hid the taste. However, considering how bad they were, she doubted that it would help. No matter how bad they were, she was hungry, and they were better than nothing. After she finished eating, she drank her coffee. It was just as bad, or worse, than the beans, but she drank it anyway. She inwardly shuddered. Despite the bad food, she seemed to feel a little better. Her head still ached and she was still a little dizzy, but at least her stomach wasn't empty. She glanced over and saw another man, a much taller man, laying against a rock, nursing a wounded shoulder. Pedro took a plate of beans and coffee over to Vargas and sat it down beside him. He knelt down beside Vargas and carefully examined his shoulder.

"Your shoulder looks pretty bad amigo. We need to get you to a doctor," he stated with concern.

Vargas winced as Pedro gently removed the bloody bandage he had put on his shoulder last night.

"I don't need a doctor! Just change the bandage!" he grumbled.

Pedro nodded. He walked over to his saddlebag, and pulled out some fresh bandages and some salve he had found, in Victoria's kitchen. He picked up his canteen and walked over to Vargas. After he cleaned the wound, he carefully put some salve on Vargas's shoulder, then wrapped his wound with the clean bandages.

"I guess that will have to do for now," he decided a bit worried.

"Gracias!" said Vargas.

"De nada," replied Pedro. He put the bandages and salve back in his saddlebag, then walked over and dished up some beans and poured some coffee for himself.

As he walked past Victoria, she looked at him curious.

"What's wrong with that man over there?" she asked.

Pedro sat down on a small boulder, shook his head and gave Victoria a strange look.

"What do mean, 'what's wrong with him?' Are you loco? You stabbed him!" he replied angry. "You're lucky he's not dead, Senorita!" he added. He picked up his fork, and began eating his beans, then drank his coffee.

Victoria shook her head as she stared at Vargas in disbelief.

"No Senor. I did not stab that man! You must be mistaken," she replied looking at Pedro quite sincere.

Pedro sat down his plate and cup, then stood up and glared at Victoria.

"Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, it's not funny, Senorita! Last night you stabbed my friend! Or don't you remember?" he asked in a stern tone. He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth, or just plain crazy.

Victoria shook her head. "No Senor, I am serious. I don't remember stabbing your friend. I don't even know why I'm here, who I am, or who you or that man is, for that matter," she explained in earnest.

Pedro studied the young tavern owner a bit pensive. He walked over to her and pulled her up as he looked into her eyes.

"You'd better not be lying, Senorita or playing any tricks," he snarled in a menacing tone.

Victoria shook her head and looked at Pedro anxious.

"I'm not lying, Senor! I don't even know where I'm from! I don't remember anything!" she replied, rubbing the side of her head. The dizziness in her head had returned, as Victoria felt herself swaying then suddenly everything went black.

Pedro quickly grabbed her, before she hit the ground. He picked her up and carried her back to the cave. He laid her down near the entrance and put a folded blanket under her head. He found some extra rope, then tied her hands and feet in case she woke up and tried to escape. He gazed her thoughtfully for a moment as a wry smile crossed his lips.

"Well Senorita, you might come in handy after all!" he stated a bit smug. He turned and walked out of the cave.

As Vargas sat eating his breakfast, he looked up and saw Pedro walking toward him.

"What happened to the Senorita?" he asked.

"I think she fainted," replied Pedro with a slight grin.

Vargas chuckled. "You always did have a way with the ladies."

Pedro shook his head and ignored his friend's remark. "Vargas, you must have really hit the Senorita pretty hard," he remarked with concern.

Vargas gave Pedro a curious look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Pedro smiled. "You won't believe this, but she doesn't know who she is. She doesn't even know who _we_ are! She doesn't remember anything! Not even stabbing you!" he explained a bit excited.

Vargas flashed an angry look at Pedro.

"You expect me to believe that?! She's lying! She's trying to trick you!" he argued.

Pedro shook his head. "You forget Vargas, I'm good at reading people. I can tell when someone is lying, and the Senorita is not lying!" he finally convinced his friend.

Vargas looked at Pedro as he stroked his chin in thought. A sly smile appeared on his lips as he gazed up at the cave. He turned and looked at Pedro.

"If that's true, then we could use her to get back at de la Vega!" he explained.

Pedro looked at him curious.

"What do you mean?"

Vargas stood up as he looked at his friend and smiled.

"When de la Vega comes to bring us the money, we could use the Senorita to collect the money for us, then she could kill de la Vega!" he explained in detail.

Pedro looked at Vargas anxious. "How are you going to get her to do that? Why would she have a reason to kill him?" he asked.

Vargas gave his friend a decided look. "Don't worry Pedro, we'll give her a reason. We'll tell her that this money that de la Vega is bringing was stolen from a bank and we have to get it back and return it. If he refuses to give her the money, she'll kill him," he replied with a sly smile.

Pedro nodded. "Let's just hope that she believes us!" he remarked anxious.

Vargas smiled. "Don't worry, she will!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It wasn't long until Red Rock Canyon was coming into view. Zorro knew that Vargas and Pico would be waiting for him as Diego, but not as Zorro. 'This would be a distinct advantage in capturing those two criminals.' he decided. However, he knew that he had to be careful when dealing with a hostage situation. He didn't want to risk endangering Victoria's life. He knew that it would definitely take some planning.

As he neared the canyon, he heard the sound of horses neighing and men talking. He reined in Toronado then carefully dismounted being sure not to make any noise. He commanded Toronado to stay quiet, which of course he did. He crept up to the edge of the small canyon and crouched behind a boulder. As he peered around the boulder, he saw Vargas and Pedro sitting around their campfire talking. He looked past the two men and saw a small cave behind them. A shaft of sunlight briefly shown on the entrance of the cave just long enough for him to see Victoria laying at the entrance.

'I just hope she's still alive,' he silently prayed. Zorro looked over and saw Vargas carrying a canteen of water up to the cave. As Vargas stepped up to Victoria, he opened the canteen, and poured the water in her face. Victoria suddenly shook her head and sputtered as she managed to sit up.

Zorro shook his head in disgust. 'Pig!' he cursed to himself. "I've got to find a way down there!" he said quietly to himself. He looked around until his eyes fell on a small pathway just a few feet away from where he was. He got up and walked over to Toronado, then grabbed the extra rope he had brought that hung from the saddle horn.

"If I can just slide down this rope to that pathway without them seeing me, I can sneak up on them and get Victoria," he decided. He crept over to where the path was below the edge of the canyon. He tightly secured his rope to a large boulder, then carefully let the other end fall below the edge.

"Wish me luck, Toronado!" he said quietly. Toronado bobbed his head.

Zorro grabbed the rope, then quietly and carefully slid down the long black rope until he came to the path. He lightly dropped down on the path, then crouched behind another large boulder, making sure he wasn't seen or heard. He peered over the boulder, and noticed that they hadn't spotted him.

'Gracias Dios!' he thought. He glanced over and noticed that Vargas was untying Victoria's feet. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her up to her feet. He saw Victoria trying to jerk free, as Vargas tightened his grip.

'This has gone on long enough!' he angrily thought to himself. He quietly made his way down the path then hid behind a bush near the campfire. As Pedro walked past the bush, Zorro quickly jumped out from behind the bush and tapped Pedro on the shoulder. As Pedro turned around, Zorro quickly landed a forceful right cross to Pedro's jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground unconscious. 'That's one!' he said to himself, and smiled. He unsheathed his sword, and quickly slashed a 'Z' on Pedro's jacket. He stepped out in front of Vargas, then pointed his sword at him.

"Let the Senorita go, Senor!" he demanded in a threatening tone.

Vargas's eyes widened as he looked at Zorro. Victoria's eyes widened as well as she put her hand to her mouth and gasped in fear.

"Who are you?" snapped Vargas, as he regained his senses.

"I am Zorro!" he introduced himself.

Vargas quickly grabbed Victoria around her neck with his arm and pulled out his pistol and pressed it to her head.

"Drop your sword, Senor Zorro or the Senorita dies!" he growled.

Zorro glanced down and saw the coffee pot sitting on the fire. He looked at Vargas as a sly smiled crossed his lips. As he dropped his sword, he quickly gave the coffee pot a forceful kick sending it flying through the air, hitting Vargas in the face. Vargas immediately released Victoria as he grabbed his face and screamed in pain. Zorro ran over to Vargas and grabbed the scruff of his shirt.

"If you think that's painful Senor, wait until you feel this!" Zorro snarled. He drew back and landed a forceful punch to Vargas's jaw knocking him unconscious and sending him slumping to the ground.

Victoria stared in amazement and shock, as she watched this masked man dispatch someone who was as big as, if not bigger than he was.

Zorro turned over Vargas's body and noticed the blood on his shirt. He opened his shirt and looked at the wound.

"Vargas's blood!" he sighed in relief as he remembered the bloody rag. He stood up and began walking toward Victoria.

"Victoria, are you all right?" he said reaching out his hand to her.

Victoria suddenly backed away in fear.

"Don't touch me!" she cried with a frightened look in her eyes.

Zorro's eyes widened, as he looked at her in surprise.

"Victoria, what's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you," he quietly assured her.

Victoria shook her head. "Why do you keep calling me 'Victoria?' Stay away from me!" she snapped.

Suddenly Zorro felt a deep pit in his stomach as he realized what was wrong. He gazed at her with compassion as he saw the fear and hate in her eyes.

"Madre de Dios! What did they do to you!" he stated resentfully as he looked into her eyes. He sheathed his sword, then shook his head and sighed as he turned and walked over to Vargas's and Pedro's horses and took the rope from their saddles. He walked over to Pedro and began tying him up, then proceeded to tie up Vargas. He glanced over and saw Victoria sitting on a rock, wiping the tears from her eyes. He picked up a canteen and slowly walked over to her.

Victoria looked up at him anxious as he stood before her.

Zorro slowly took out his knife and smiled.

"Senorita, let me cut those ropes so you can drink this water," he calmly offered. "I promise I won't hurt you," he assured her, as he looked into her eyes.

As Victoria looked into this masked man's eyes, she seemed to sense that he was there to help her. She held up her hands and nodded. Zorro gently took her hands, then knelt before her and cut the ropes with his knife. He gave her the canteen and gazed at her as she drank.

"Are you all right?" he asked with concern as he gazed upon her bruised features. He wanted to put his arms around her and let her know that everything was all right, but in her present state, he knew that would be a mistake.

Victoria slightly nodded and managed a smile.

"I…think so!" she put her hand to her head and slightly rubbed it. "My head hurts and I feel dizzy." She slightly shook her head as that swirling feeling returned.

Zorro removed his glove and gently touched her head. He felt a large bump on the side and shook his head. Victoria slightly winced in pain. Zorro removed his hand and sighed.

"Forgive me, but I think you have a slight concussion, Senorita. That's probably why you feel dizzy," he explained. "I know some people you can stay with until you recover. Wait here while I get my horse," he assured her, and smiled.

Victoria nodded.

Zorro brought over Vargas and Pico's horses then threw Vargas and Pico over the saddles. With some rope he secured them to their horses, then whistled for Toronado. 'That should hold them,' he decided. Soon Toronado trotted down to the campsite. Zorro walked over to Victoria and looked at her with concern.

"Do you think you'll be able to ride?" he asked

Victoria nodded. "I think so, Senor."

Zorro held out his hand to Victoria and smiled. She timidly put her hand in his and slightly blushed as he helped her to her feet. She looked over at Vargas and Pico, then at Zorro.

"What are you going to do with those two men, Senor Zorro?" she asked.

"They're going to jail, Senorita," he informed her.

Victoria nodded. "Senor Zorro? Why are you called the fox?" she asked.

Zorro looked at her warmly, and smiled. "It's a long story, Senorita. Maybe I will tell you when I have more time," he explained.

Victoria smiled and nodded.

By now Toronado was patiently waiting for his master, as Zorro and Victoria walked toward him. Victoria's eyes widened in amazement.

"Such a beautiful horse, Senor! What is his name?" she asked curious.

Zorro smiled. "Toronado. Don't worry, he's very gentle," he assured her.

Victoria smiled. "Thank goodness!"

Zorro helped her into Toronado's saddle, then walked over and collected the other horses bearing Vargas and Pico. He led them over to Toronado, then tied the reins to the back of Toronado's saddle. He climbed into the saddle behind Victoria, then gathered the reins and trotted Toronado out of the canyon.

Fortunately he still had a few hours before he was to meet his father at Boulder Creek. He still had time to meet Felipe at Cielo Ridge and get Victoria to the hacienda.

As they rode toward the ridge, he could tell that Victoria's ordeal had taken its toll on her as she laid against him and rested her head on his shoulder. He slipped his arm around her waist and gently held onto her so she wouldn't fall. He briefly felt her tense body relax as she released a weary sigh.

When they arrived at their destination, Zorro saw Felipe waiting for him with the extra horse as they had planned. He reined in Toronado, then dismounted as Toronado came to a stop. Victoria rubbed her eyes then looked at Felipe.

"Who is that boy, Senor? And why have we stopped here?" she asked curious.

Zorro's heart sank as he looked at her. It was hard enough excepting the fact that she didn't know him as Zorro. He even doubted that she knew him as Diego as well. It was obvious that her amnesia was worse than he had thought. He managed a smile for her nonetheless.

"His name is Felipe. He is a servant boy to the de la Vegas, who are friends of mine. He will take you to their hacienda. A man and his son, Alejandro and Diego de la Vega will take care of you. You may take my horse, Senorita, and follow Felipe. And don't worry about my horse, he knows his way back home," he explained, and smiled.

Victoria looked down at Zorro, and extended her hand, and smiled.

"Thank you for saving me," she said in an amiable tone.

Zorro wondered if he should kiss her hand. Instead, he took her hand in both of his and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He smiled as he gazed into her eyes.

"You are most welcome, Senorita. Your safety as always, is my main concern," he assured her.

Victoria slightly blushed and smiled. She slipped her hands from his, then gathered the reins in her hand. Zorro smiled, then walked over to Felipe.

"Felipe, make sure Victoria gets to the hacienda safely. After you get there, make sure she gets something to eat, and get Maria to fix a room for her. Also go get Doctor Hernandez. I'm afraid she doesn't know who she is, or anyone else for that matter," he explained in hushed tone.

Felipe looked at him with concern.

Zorro put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'll explain later," he stated. "Father and I will be at the hacienda, as soon as we finish our business in town," he added.

Felipe nodded. He walked over to his pony, and quickly mounted. Zorro walked back to Toronado, and untied the two horses from his saddle. He looked up at Victoria and smiled.

"You will be in good hands with Felipe. He will make sure that you get to the de la Vega hacienda safely," he assured her.

Victoria nodded and smiled. "Adios, Senor Zorro! Vaya Con Dios!" she said.

Zorro felt a lump in his throat as he swallowed. Somehow, he had to make her remember, but he knew that it would take time.

"Vaya Con Dios, Senorita!" he replied. As he watched them ride away, a tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

End of Part 6


End file.
